


only whisper to me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as a good - as the best - pet, jongdae probably shouldn't be as in love with his master and his master's husband as he is. it's definitely a good thing they feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only whisper to me

“the young masters are home,” is the announcement that has jongdae shooting out of his bed.

 

he quickly throws a robe on haphazardly, securing it at the waist with a silk tie. shoes are forgone in his haste, and jongdae knows that his master will be upset with him for running barefooted - he could cut himself on something - but he doesn’t care about that right now. the only thing on his mind is to get to his master as quickly as he can.

 

his master is just walking into the foyer when jongdae appears, panting, at the top of the stairs. junmyeon looks up and smiles, gesturing for jongdae to come down. the pet obeys immediately, gracefully moving down the stairs as quickly as he can and throwing himself into his master’s arms. “master,” he breathes out. “you’re home.”

 

“i am,” junmyeon replies, pressing a kiss to jongdae’s forehead. “so is my husband, love.”

 

jongdae spins around, but junmyeon’s arms remain wrapped around his waist. he’s greeted with the sight of his master’s spouse, dimpling beautifully at him. “master yixing,” he says, reaching forward to tug the other into the embrace as well. “welcome home.”

 

“i’m home,” yixing returns, lips brushing over the crown of jongdae’s hair. one hand comes up to caress jongdae’s cheek, the other interlocking with junmyeon’s. “how were you today?”

 

jongdae melts into the touch, but his masters’ bodies, pressed so close to his own, keeps him upright. it’s something he’s used to, what with them always protecting him, always making him feel so, _so_ safe. “i was good, master yixing,” he answers, wanting to please them. “i practiced my calligraphy, and lord sehun came over with jongin for my dance lessons, as usual.”

 

“mm,” junmyeon hums. “and how is the lord and his pet? i trust jongin could still dance?”

 

jongdae giggles, tilting his head to smile up at junmyeon. “he was limping a little, but he was still able to teach me, master. lord sehun wasn’t at all embarrassed about telling me what they did to get jongin in that state. i think he’s scarred the maids for life.”

 

joining jongdae in his laughter, yixing nuzzles into jongdae’s neck. “sehun has never had much tact, so that’s to be expected,” he muses. “speaking of scarring the help, perhaps we should move to our chambers, junmyeon?”

 

“indeed,” junmyeon agrees, lifting yixing’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles reverently. jongdae watches the adoration in his master’s eyes and the affection in master yixing’s, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. “my husband.”

 

yixing tugs junmyeon closer, quickly kissing him over jongdae’s shoulder. they share a smile, chuckling at jongdae’s pout and kissing him on the cheeks to pacify him. junmyeon releases yixing’s hand, shifting and bringing jongdae up into his arms.

 

“master!” jongdae squeals in shock and delight, hands instinctively coming up to wrap around junmyeon’s neck to prevent himself from falling. yixing laughs at him, leading the way to junmyeon’s chambers, and jongdae pouts at him.

 

upon reaching, junmyeon lowers jongdae to the bed, jongdae refusing to let go so junmyeon has no choice but to lie down next to him. “so spoiled,” junmyeon murmurs against jongdae’s lips, but jongdae is entirely unrepentant. “i have to shower, love.”

 

yixing slides in behind junmyeon and tugs his husband away from jongdae, earning a low whine. he smiles, pulling a pliant jongdae to his feet and whisking the both of them into the adjoining room, where he already has the luxurious bath running. jongdae speeds to the oils and starts pouring his favourites into the bathwater, his masters watching him as they slowly undress each other.

 

“master!” jongdae calls just as junmyeon’s robes fall, and his swallows, his eyes trailing down his master’s naked form. junmyeon’s lips curl up as jongdae’s eyes move towards yixing’s equally unclad body, his arm around his husband’s waist as he helps the other into the bath.

 

“yes, jongdae?” junmyeon questions, sliding into the water alongside yixing and sighing. yixing curls up into him, humming softly in content, his eyes closed. junmyeon wraps an arm around yixing’s front, brushing his thumbs teasingly across his sensitive nipples, eliciting a gasp.

 

jongdae swallows, watching his masters. “i-is there anything you’d like for me to do, master?”

 

shaking his head, junmyeon holds out his free hand to jongdae, who gravitates towards his master and sits at the edge of the bath, his robe getting wet as it enters the water, but he doesn’t care. “just stay here,” junmyeon says, and yixing turns to smile at jongdae. “with us, like this.”

 

“always,” jongdae returns, watching his masters as they relax, soaking into the bathwater, stress rolling off of them in waves. “always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

when his masters are pliant and soft, relaxed from the bath, jongdae quickly stands up and makes to rush to prepare to the bed, but junmyeon catches a hold of him. “love,” his master starts, and junmyeon smiles, helping him out of his robes. “your robes are wet; you could catch a cold.”

 

jongdae flushes a pretty shade of pink at his master’s concern even as yixing reprimands him. “you ran out barefoot to greet us, didn’t you?” he scolds, but his voice carries little heat. “you know you could hurt yourself. please wear shoes, okay?”

 

nodding, jongdae acknowledges his master’s concern and master yixing’s scolding. yixing smiles, then, walking forward to wrap jongdae in his arms. “you know that we worry don’t you? please don’t be upset.”

 

“i am not, master yixing,” jongdae says, eyes wide. as if he could ever be upset with his master and his spouse. “i understand, master yixing, i really do.”

 

junmyeon laughs at this, and they both turn to look at the lord. “this is a very strange picture,” he muses, staring at the two of them embracing naked. “but you are very much wet yourself, yixing,” he teases. “and you could catch a cold as well. come, let us dry off. i’m sure jongdae knows of his mistakes.”

 

jongdae gives a quick bow even as yixing pads lightly over to junmyeon, towel in hand and sleeping robe in the other. he quickly turns down the room, lighting a scented, dim candle and extinguishing all the other brighter ones. he quickly runs into his own room, a mere door away from his master’s, and removes his collar, placing it carefully into its placeholder. he picks up the matching bracelet and puts it on, moving back into his master’s room while shrugging on a sleeping robe as the two exit the bathroom.

 

“mm, how beautiful,” junmyeon compliments as he grabs jongdae around the waist, bringing him close to kiss. jongdae gasps against his lips, yixing giggling from where he’s moving towards the bed. “my jongdae, our jongdae.”

 

“so very beautiful,” yixing agrees from his perch, eyes bright with mischief and delight. “you simply _must_ share him, husband, do not be greedy.”

 

junmyeon lets out a laugh, bright and happy, and jongdae melts with it. he’s pliant in his master’s hold, letting junmyeon steer him wherever he wishes to go. “of course, of course,” he acquiescences, bringing jongdae to the bed with him. he sets jongdae down, and yixing immediately brings the younger to curl up into him. junmyeon huffs, settling down behind jongdae and wrapping his arms around his pet.

 

jongdae gives the most adorable yawn that has yixing cooing at him, his dimple indenting deeply as he looks down at jongdae. “are you tired, darling?” he asks, and jongdae snuffles, shaking his head. “now, now,” yixing says, tapping jongdae’s nose with his index finger. “no lies.”

 

there’s a pout on jongdae’s face when he replies. “why ask if you already know the answer then, master yixing?”

 

junmyeon snorts unattractively and yixing looks over at him. jongdae doesn’t know if he should feel disgusted by the fact that master yixing’s eyes are still shining with adoration despite the snort or feel like a hypocrite because he views his master in the same way. “what are <i>you</i> laughing at, hm?”

 

junmyeon sticks his tongue out and the other two’s breath catches, having first handedly experiencing what that tongue could do. jongdae swallows, fidgeting. junmyeon catches on quickly, of course - his master knew him best - and slowly smiles. “are you okay, love?”

 

“i- i’m fine, master,” jongdae gasps out, images of junmyeon’s hands and teeth and cock flashing in his mind. “i-”

 

“no lies, darling,” yixing murmurs then, voice low, and jongdae whimpers, yixing’s fingers and lips and hips having arousal curling low in his tummy. “remember?”

 

jongdae whines, shifting between the two, heat shimmering in the pit of his belly. “but masters- masters are tired, i can’t-”

 

“you can,” junmyeon returns, eyes dark with promise. “you always can, love.”

 

“always,” yixing echoes, his own eyes heavily lidded with want. “no matter when.”

 

jongdae swallows again, back already instinctively arching, junmyeon’s hand moving down his chest, curling gently around his half hard cock. “master- master i want-”

 

“yes,” yixing breathes out, his own finger pressing over jongdae’s opening, circling it lightly, just enough to tease with the stimulation but not enough to satisfy. “yes, darling, want. want it all, just tell us what, darling.”

 

“masters- i want you- take me-” jongdae manages, his body already twisting, writhing, from junmyeon’s hand on his cock, from yixing’s finger at his entrance, from junmyeon’s lips on his neck, from yixing’s whispers in his ear, and he can’t, he _can't_ -

 

junmyeon smiles, pleased, and he kisses jongdae hard, almost painfully deep, until jongdae is trembling, his hands clenching into the sheets, uselessly trying to ground himself.

 

junmyeon’s smirk, yixing’s gaze, and jongdae is so, so helplessly aroused and so, so in love.

 

“good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me yelling about suchenlay - and all pairings within - on [twitter](https://twitter.com/onelastchence). please come yell with me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feverish Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194746) by [fairyminseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok)




End file.
